


“It’s in ¾ time!”

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is the conductor of a band and the orchestra isn’t cooperating with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“It’s in ¾ time!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so sad how much I can relate to all of this…

Lee Jihoon stood at the podium as he yelled at the musicians to hurry to their seats. Everyone rushed to their seats as Jihoon sighed, seeing that not everyone was here. Practice time was practice time though, so he had to work with the twelve that showed up.

“So I wrote up a new piece,” Jihoon began as he took out the sheet music and passed it to the front row. 

“Another solo?” Seungkwan smiled while giving a scoff. “Oh, you shouldn’t have, hyung.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he handed the other music to the other sections. “You get four measures and that’s it. Even then, you’re joined by the tympani.”

“Did you say tympani??” Wonwoo shouted from the back. However, due to the distance, nobody in the front heard his cries. He sighed as he sat back in his seat.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,” Jisoo spoke out as he raised his hand. He got up from his seat and showed the sheet music to Jihoon. “Why don’t I have anything for thirty-two measures?”

“Because I couldn’t squeeze you in,” Jihoon replied as he closed up his folder. “If I was going to put you in, that means I have to take out some cello parts.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“That’s not fine with me!” Soonyoung complained as he raised his hand. “I only have quarter notes the entire time! I barely change notes for that matter!”

“Your fault for choosing the cello,” Seungkwan laughed as he rubbed rosin over his bow.

“Hey, watch your mouth,” Soonyoung snarled. “If it weren’t for Henry hyung not showing up, you wouldn’t have that solo.”

“Yeah, you’re only second chair,” Chan snickered as he put the kun on his violin.

“You’re one to talk,” Seungkwan scrunched his nose, “you’re only a second violin!”

“I’m better at playing the harmony!” Chan argued back.

–

Seokmin and Jeonghan rolled their eyes as they put the sheet music on their stand and leaned back while checking their phone. “String players are wack,” Seokmin commented.

Jeonghan nodded in agreement. “Honestly, I don’t even know why Jihoon thought it would be a good idea to have a full orchestra. He could have easily transcribed their parts for us.”

“He’s so biased,” Seokmin sighed. “He and the orchestra teacher are like best friends. I swear, they have sleepovers together and gossip about everyone while doing each other’s hair–”

“Hey, hey, flutist,” Jihoon called out. Seokmin’s head perked up as he looked to the podium. “Get your flute out of your ass and start tuning!” Seokmin saluted as he quickly put his case in his lap and assembled his flute.

–

Meanwhile, the percussionists were deciding what to eat for dinner later on.

“We ordered chicken last night!” Hansol frowned. “Can’t we get pizza or something?” 

“I’m down for that!” Mingyu smiled as he went in for a high-five with his free hand while his other hand held his triangle.

“I can’t take you seriously with that,” Hansol laughed as he pointed at the triangle.

“It’s a great instrument!” Mingyu said as he backed away from the cymbal player. “It’s not like your pair of clackers are any better!”

“Excuse me!” Hansol snarled. “At least cymbals have technique! All you do is hit a damn piece of metal that has three sides!”

Seungcheol sighed as he put his drumsticks down on the snare drum as he got up from his seat. “Both of you, shut up! Jihoon’s talking about the tempo and shit and I’m missing everything because of you two!” The younger ones quickly apologized to their older friend, but looked at him with disgust.

“He can say that because he’s on set,” Mingyu glared.

“I thought we were going to switch every song,” Hansol added. “But nooooo, hyung knows best.”

Wonwoo looked over at everyone as he sludged in his tympani seat. He’s heard Jihoon rant on and on about his pieces, it’s not like this was any different. The woodwinds were talking smack about the string players, and the string players were arguing on who should have the best part.

He looked over to see that the brass section was practically falling asleep. He kind of felt bad for those two especially, since they both came from China in hopes to pursue their instrumental careers. Judging from the way things were going, it wasn’t going too hot.

And of course, nobody noticed Wonwoo in the far left corner with his tympani drums. It didn’t matter though. He’s waited three years for his chance to play them. Once Jihoon became assistant director, he knew his opportunity would arise. 

But, of course, even then, Jihoon only gave him five measures worth of playing material. Thirty-six measures of rest, five measures of playing A and E as eighth notes, and then thirty more measures of rest before playing both notes at the same time for a finale. At least his five measures were at the beginning this time. He was determined to make himself stand out.

–

“Any other questions?” Jihoon called out as he grabbed his copy of the music from the folder.

Chan raised his hand as Jihoon called on him. “What’s the time signature?”

“Oh my gosh!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “You can’t even read what the signature is? It’s in ¾ time! How are you even first chair in your section?”

“No offense,” Soonyoung interrupted, “but can you shut the fuck up, please?” Chan clapped his hands as he reached over to Soonyoung for a high-five.

Seungkwan looked at the two in disgust as he turned his head to Jisoo. “Aren’t you going to defend me, hyung?”

“Me?” Jisoo lifted his head up in shock. “Why?”

“He just told me to shut the fuck up!” 

“They’re not even in my section!” Seungkwan pouted at his hyung as he slid down in his seat, holding his violin in his lap like a precious child. “It’s okay,” Jisoo patted his younger friend’s back. “At least he said ‘no offense’…”

–

“Okay look,” Minghao sighed as he moved his trombone out of the way so he could directly face Junhui. “All I’m saying is that if snakes had feet, the world would be in a terrible place.”

“But shouldn’t they have feet?” Junhui asked as he rested his tuba on the ground. “Can you imagine how hard their lives must be to just slide around on their stomachs, seeing every other animal with legs?”

“They’re at a good spot in the food chain though!” Minghao argued. “Even if mice have feet and hands, snakes are fast enough to catch them.”

“Yah!” Jihoon screamed as he pointed his baton at the brass section. “Would you like to share with everyone what you two were talking about since you both just missed your part?”

The two looked at each other before Junhui cleared his throat. “So, Jihoon-ah, don’t you think that snakes should have feet?”

Jihoon wanted to believe that he was joking due to everyone laughing, but, seeing the seriousness on Junhui’s face, he wasn’t. “Uh… let’s just focus on the music right now. We can start at the beginning again…”

“Beginning!” Wonwoo shouted out as he hit the tympani drums louder and harder than ever. He played his heart out as he felt the sound of the drums infuse into his soul and body and felt as if he was one with them. Once he was finished playing his five measures, he lifted his mallets off of the drums and smiled. He looked up and saw Jihoon’s surprised expression as he held his hands over his ears. The musicians around him, including his section, were also covering their ears from the loudness.

“Uh,” Jihoon coughed as he straightened himself out. “That was great, but you wait three measures after Seungkwan comes in to play, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo blankly stared at his director as he dropped his mallets to the ground. He took off his hat as he brushed his hair with his fingers as he walked passed the other percussionists, the brass section, and the string section, out the band room and into the hallway.

Everyone looked at each other before Jihoon tapped the baton on his stand. “Anyway!”

“That’s when I come in, right?” Seungkwan shouted as he stood up with one foot on his chair and his hands in playing position. He began to passionately play his favourite Mozart piece as Chan furiously stood up and began playing the harmony.

Soonyoung looked up at them in confusion, but felt the need to accompany them with his cello part. 

The woodwinds snickered as they, yet again, talked smack about the string section as Jisoo sat quietly with his guitar, praying that practice will be over soon so that he doesn’t miss the Naruto marathon tonight. 

Hansol and Mingyu continue to bicker as to who has the better instrument while Seungcheol thinks, fuck it, and takes out a drum pad to practice his para-diddles.

Minghao and Junhui move from snakes with feet to fish with wings and how easier it would be for them to escape their predators. 

Jihoon looks at the mess in front of him before he sighs and puts his baton back into it’s special container, puts it on the stand in front of his podium, and walks off of it, straight into the director’s office where he shuts the door and goes on his laptop to rearrange the music. Tympani comes in first, no Violin I solo, more brass, less woodwinds.


End file.
